Three Days Left To Live
by Rin8799
Summary: "Do you know human's biggest weakness?" "I don't" "Well, I'll tell you someday" Sendou Emi have a weak body. She's destined to die in three days and she decided to go to school at her last day. That's where she met Katsuragi Kamui.


**3 Days Left To Live **

**Note:** Happy Birthday My Best Friend, Monica! 24.03.2014! For everyone ho read this please also help me celebrate my best friend birthday by giving reviews so she'll be happy! This is what I promise you! Though not a very good ending. Also I still don't know why you really like this one-shot. For your birthday this is all I can do for now. Live a long and happy life. May your dreams came true. Also if you're not really into this story I made another one for you, it's a vocaloid-cardfight vanguard cross-over

* * *

Dying is something that will happen to a mortal human. Not only human actually, every living things will one day die. Immortality is something near impossible for humans of course unless you are a God or Goddess or something like that. Then, this story may not be known by anyone unless that person is pure from his or her heart to the soul. A story of a girl who fell in love even though she only have three days left to live.

Sendou Emi, the little sister of Sendou Aichi, walked down the school hallway. The school was silent for she rarely came. She was sick for a long time, it was a miracle she can even come to school. Emi knew one thing no one else in the school know.

_Emi only have three days left to live._

That's why she decided on the last three days, she would go to school to catch up with the real life inside the school. When Emi opened the door the first thing she came in contact with was a paper ball going straight to her face. Emi looked at the paper ball now on her hand and then to the boys who was throwing each other paper ball.

"Who threw this!?" Emi said as she was getting angry. All of the boys then went silent and Emi felt awkward. Around five or six boys looked at each other and then to Emi.

"You guys~ Anna just came into school can't you at least greet her properly?" one of the boy, with a spiky black-hair and cheerful attitude. said. Emi's attention was now on him. All of the other boys scowled at him.

"Says the one who threw the paper!" They shouted to him. Everyone in the classroom laughed at his remarks. Emi look curiously at the paperball and opened it up. Faintly she saw something written down.

'_Welcome back to class!' _

Emi held the paper tightly. Her heart started beating fast as she was touched for what was written inside the paper. Emi looked at the boy that threw the paper to her, she remembered his name clearly in her mind, Katsuragi Kamui. The reason she remembered was simply because he was her seat mate once.

"Emi! I hope that you still keep up with your studies in the hospital. Please answer this question" the teacher said and pointed to the question in front of the board. Everyone looked at Emi who just stood up and answered the question as if it was a piece of cake. When she came back to her seat, Kamui smiled proudly to her. Making her feels like nothing else is better than his smile for her.

The afternoon Kamui and his oh-so-faithful friends invited Emi to got with the to a game center. Emi wanting spend more time with Kamui, who she fell in love to, went with him and his friends. The most happiest time in her life was then. Where Kamui would win games and prizes for her and that Kamui would be just right there when she turned around. Texting with Kamui till late at night was also one of the happiest thing Emi would do. They texted till Emi's mother shouted to her that it's really late and she should get some sleep.

The first thing Emi remembered when she's going to sleep was that, she only have two days left to live. The last thing was that, she really does love Kamui.

"Good morning everyone!" Emi greeted as she opened the class door. Every other students looked at her and greeted her back. Kamui came close to her and patted her head all so suddenly. Emi, struck by his action, can only blushed red and put her hands where Kamui patted it. "I'm sorry Emi, it was a dare! I swear" Kamui defended as he also blushed red. Everyone in the class whistled at both of them, some even shouted out something about them being a cute couple. But, for Emi it feels like the time freezes and she wishes tomorrow would never come cause she want to stay in this moment. Sadly, time will always continue moving.

"Do you know human biggest weakness?" Emi asked Kamui at their lunch time. Kamui looked at Emi and realised that she was talking to him. Thinking over many things for Emi's answer Kamui can only sighed as he gave up. "...well, I'll tell you one day" Emi continued. Kamui shouted playfully at her because he wanted to know what the answer was but Emi just shrugged it off like nothing actually happened.

_**Today was the last day Emi will live.**_

Only Emi, the doctors, nurses and her parents knew it. Emi was in a state where she would breath her last breath around five P.M., where the sunset at their city would be at best. No one in school knew the reason for Emi who asked to go home faster in school. Since Emi only attended at the morning till lunch. Kamui was so curious he decided to followed her.

Everything was going fine, till Kamui saw Emi collapsed while walking. "EMI!" Kamui shouted her name. Emi's eyes turned wide as she realised to whom the voice belonged to. It was a good thing Kamui caught her in time before she fell to the hard ground. With worried expression plastered on his face, Kamui carried her in his back and brought her to the nearest hospital which was coincidentally the hospital she was supposed to be in.

"Doc! Doctor! Emi have arrive!" One of the nurse shouted. Kamui was confused since he doesn't know this was the hospital that had been taking care of her. The doctor took Emi away from Kamui's back and carried her to an emergency room. Kamui can only watched all of the things happening in front of his eyes. He was lost in state cause everything seems to be circling. All he knew he was told to wait on a chair in front of the emergency room.

"...um, Katsuragi Kamui? Right? Emi is alright now. She wishes to see you actually." A nurse said as she approached him. Kamui nodded in agreement and headed toward Emi's room. He was scared to open the door but he gathered up his courage just to turn a doorknob. Kamui came into the room and saw Emi lying on the bed. Emi was pale but she have a smile on.

"Emi... you okay?" Kamui asked. Kamui came closer and closer to her. Emi can only smiled to him. She looked at the clock and saw that it was four past thirty minutes. Thirty minutes left to live and she doesn't have much time.

"Kamui, do you know human biggest weakness?" Emi asked again as she looked at the boy she love with all her heart. Her eyes was starting to water. Kamui can only watched as Emi started to cry.

"I don't know" he answered. Kamui didn't know where the feeling came from. But he started to feel as if he was going to lose the most precious girl in his life. Kamui came closer to Emi and grabbed her hand, holding it tight as he felt her warmness.

"...they say, it's the hesitancy of telling the people they love their true feelings" Emi answered her own question. Kamui's eyes widen in realisation of his true feeling. Of the reason why the girl in front of him was precious for him all along, just because he loves her. Kamui didn't dare look at Emi, his eyes was closed of fear.

"Hm... I think it's true" Kamui commented and held her hand tighter. Emi finally held his hand back and tears ran down her face. Emi's other hand reached for Kamui's face and played with his spiky hair. Because of the hair was played, she saw Kamui staring into her eyes.

"I don't want to be weak. But I'm born with such a weak body"

"Emi... you may have a weak body but you do have a strong heart. That's why you can overcome your own weakness" Kamui said. With shaking hand Kamui wiped her tears away and stroke her cheeks. To think that they are in love, they haven't tell each other but already doing this kind of thing, the world sure is ironic.

"Then, Kamui could you help me with it?" Emi cut in.

"Of course" Kamui answered with no hesitation.

"Come closer" Emi said. Just in a glimpse Emi looked at the clock and saw as there's only one minute left. Emi felt her body going weaker. She tried her best to lean closer to Kamui who was also leaning to her. When Emi reached Kamui's ears, softly she whispered, "Kamui, I love you"

Kamui was shocked and happy. He hugged Emi tightly and said the words 'I love you too' over and over again. Emi's face was hidden in his shoulder but he can feel Emi hugging him back as he whispered the three words. But after long and he didn't hear anymore answer. When Kamui realises it, he can only feel the girl that had just confessed to him getting colder and colder that there's no more warmth left in her hand or her body. Her eyes staring cold cause there's no more life left.

The clock on the wall shows five P.M. past twenty seconds and it's still ticking. The door opened and the doctor as well as Sendou Shizuka and Aichi came in. All who came in was crying as they just lost a life. Emi's mother, Shizuka, explained everything to Kamui. About her daughter's illness, about how her daughter wanted to fall in love, how her daughter wanted to die by last seeing the boy she feel in love to. Shizuka didn't forgot to thank Kamui for loving her daughter.

That's when Kamui realises he just lost the one he love.

* * *

'Hey, Kamui don't cry' a voice came into Kamui's ear. Kamui was standing in front of Emi's grave. Wearing a black tux and holding Emi's favorite flower. Many people was crying but Kamui can shed no more tear because he pour out so much tears last night. The wind was blowing and as Kamui heard the voice, he can only smile to the wind.

"Three days worth of loving you, Emi. Never will I regret this, that's why if you don't want me to cry. I won't"


End file.
